hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apathy Dose
'Apathy Dose' The fifth track in Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories In my opinion, Apathy Dose is essentially just a track about the sickness that can come from anti-depression pills and how much Prilly hates the world that he lives in. He has to take these pills that make him ill so he doesn't hurt others. That's why he is puking and just overall sick. ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics Yo, I gotta’ turn this click-track down This shit’s too loud Oh, I forgot the words to the song… Umm Dear Rudiff, The alarm went off, I let it ring I don’t even wanna get up to see this world Don’t wanna try—subject to all these thoughts of suicide And I wanna die, but I can’t ‘cause I owe you my life And that’s fine I guess it flies, so I’ma do this one more time Feels like I’ma throw up Aye bro, what’s the hold up? Waiting on your approval, But I know that shit won’t show up Can’t find the motivation to even get up out my bedroom Looks like the sky ain’t fall, but I been struggling for headroom I’m back on medication They don’t want me going apeshit—uh The doctor said it’s not my fault I’m trapped in palliation But unless she wanna throw me a more permanent solution I’ma need to find a real way to sift through this dilution, bruh Ah—I been puking lightning bolts These pills is gold, nigga Ah—I fucking hate this world On the floor, lying in my own drool And I’m just about ready to slice open my motherfucking stomach It hurts to feel it merge into my body But it suppresses all the urges of this sociopathic mind The doctor says I’m doing fine—so fine But I’m not… I’m living in a dome inside my head, And I’m fucked I’m not talking to my mother I’m not talking to my pa I stopped talking to pretty much everyone but you, man -Here’s applause I keep looking up to sky, Surprised it still hangs there After all the bullshit that we been through? You would think that shit would fall But it’s clinging like a spider clings -The proof of room for lighter days I might just make it through all of this fluid coming out my fucking mouth Ah—I been puking lightning bolts These pills is gold, nigga Ah—I fucking hate this world I can see the gravedigger watching over me Black-holing me, And showing me ways to take control of the creature that’s inside me But who else to confide in? You never hit me back, So this voice is like my best fucking friend Call it counter-productive But fuck it These pills don’t make the voices shutup They still be talking—just at a lower level Got me feeling all dishevelled and shit That’s a big word for someone as retarded as me It’s like a party in my body, and they kicking me out I’m feeling naughty, but my shawty, she done peaced the fuck out Because I stabbed her in the throat with a ballpoint pen Shit… I need to take my pills again -Tru Ah—I been puking lightning bolts These pills is gold, nigga Ah—I fucking hate this world Category:Songs Category:Rap songs Category:Dear Rudiff